


Something More

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "It was amusing learning that the great Inquisitor had never had sex before. Apparently they were both stepping into uncharted territory, if in different ways. That was somehow comforting."





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> I once saw a prompt for something like this. It was a long time ago and I don't know where, but I wrote it anyway.

He wanted something more. The thought was both terrifying and exhilarating and was enough to steal all others from Dorian, leaving him circling in his mind as he searched desperately for the catch, for reality to set in as it always did and leave him with an aching heart. But it didn't happen. “What is it you want from me exactly?” “What happens after?” And every time Trevelyan was there to reassure.

Trevelyan wanted something genuine, a relationship the likes of which Dorian wasn't sure how to give. But the Inquisitor had assured him that they'd figure it out, together, and somehow that was reassuring. When Dorian had gone to the Inquisitor’s quarters to proposition him, he never imagined that it would end up this way. They hadn’t even slept together, although later Dorian learned that the only reason Trevelyan had turned him down was because of his uncertainty of where they stood, what they were to each other.

Now that they were in firmer ground, Dorian wanted him desperately.

He still had his worries of course, years of experience weren’t so easily banished, but Trevelyan was a good man. He was always there to comfort him every step of the way and now Dorian wanted to do the same, to take this step with him, to show him the heights of joy. It was amusing learning that the great Inquisitor had never had sex before. Apparently they were both stepping into uncharted territory, if in different ways. That was somehow comforting.

There hadn’t been any plan to it, really. One night Dorian had accompanied him back to the Inquisitor’s quarters and, once away from prying eyes, Trevelyan pulled him close, his hands framing Dorian’s face as he kissed him and Dorian couldn’t help but wonder how long Trevelyan had wanted to do that. He couldn’t keep him wanting, now, could he? They were both equally needy, it seemed.

Dorian shoved the Inquisitor back against the wall, kissing him hungrily, feeling Trevelyan tremble against him where they were pressed together. Dorian moved down to press kisses along his neck and, biting gently, he drew a gasp from Trevelyan. Trevelyan was gripping Dorian’s robes to steady himself and Dorian couldn’t help but grin.

He ran a hand up Trevelyan’s chest, pulling his shirt up as he went, and Trevelyan assisted him in pulling it off entirely. Dorian let his hands roam appreciatively across the newly revealed skin, over impressive muscle, feeling almost possessive, protective, as his fingers discovered many scars there. Trevelyan gasped out his name in little more than a whisper and Dorian pulled away just enough so he could see his face.

“Beautiful,” Dorian breathed, chest aching as he took in the sight of Trevelyan, already looking positively wrecked, so overwhelmed and desperate from just this.

More than that, though, was the overwhelming emotion in his expression. Affection, yes, but something more that left Dorian feeling light headed. It was frightening in its intensity, yes, but Dorian craved it in equal measure, wanting to drown in it until there was nothing else. Trevelyan brushed his fingers along the back of Dorian's neck before pulling him close again, kissing him with so much overwhelming _need_. Dorian chuckled into his mouth which drew a desperate little moan from Trevelyan.

Dorian had to mentally shake himself and, placing a hand on Trevelyan’s chest, pressing him against the wall again with a deep chuckle before returning to his assault on Trevelyan’s body. He found a nipple and kissed it gently before taking it into his mouth, his fingers continuing to rove. All of Dorian’s senses were full of Trevelyan, the smell of him, the taste of his sweat on his skin, the sound of his labored breathing, all the while feeling him holding him so desperately, so warm in his embrace.

He slowly kissed his way up to Trevelyan’s lips, taking his time as if he planned to cover every inch, which in truth he liked the idea of and hoped that he got the chance to at some point. He brought his knee up as well, pressing it between Trevelyan’s legs, feeling his length already hard and delighted in the sounds he drew from him. He kissed at Trevelyan’s neck, leaving red marks that would surely remain, but careful to leave them low enough to be hidden. He bit down gently and Trevelyan gasped his name. Finally he kissed his way slowly up to his ear, continuing to grind up against him all the while.

“Beautiful,” Dorian whispered into his ear, biting gently a his earlobe and at that Trevelyan gasped again, going ridged in his arms and Dorian couldn’t help but smile into his shoulder. Done so soon?

Not that it was particularly surprising to finish so quickly when inexperienced, and Dorian was rather flattered that he could undo the great Inquisitor so quickly. While he had expected their night to last a little longer, he couldn’t exactly say he was disappointed. Anything was worth seeing Trevelyan like this. Dorian steadied him as he came back down, giving him a moment before he spoke.

“That good, hmm?”

As the Inquisitor raised his face, bleary eyed, Dorian brushed the hair from his sweat-soaked forehead just to prolong the contact, still wanting to touch him in any way he could. Realization seemed to strike the Inquisitor suddenly and he looked positively mortified, turning an even deeper shade of red as he slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, face in his hands.

“Oh Maker,” he groaned as Dorian crouched beside him. “I--I can’t believe I-- I’m so sorry, this is so humiliating.”

“That’s enough of that,” Dorian said gently, running his fingers through Trevelyan’s hair. “No harm done as long as you enjoyed it.”

“I’m sorry,” the Inquisitor said, letting his hands fall but he still couldn’t look at Dorian. “I wanted tonight to be perfect and I’ve ruined it before it could properly start.”

“Nothing’s ruined,” Dorian said, letting his voice drop seductively. “I don’t know about you but I’ve certainly enjoyed myself.”

“You’re not upset?” Trevelyan asked, finally looking at him and his expression was heartbreaking, causing Dorian to want to pull him close.

“Why would I be?” Dorian asked, caressing his fingers along his cheek in a way he hoped was soothing.

“It’s just one more way I’ve disappointed,” Trevelyan said miserably and Dorian felt an ache in his chest at that.

“Enough,” Dorian said, voice gentle as he placed his palm against the Inquisitor’s cheek, urging him to turn and look at him. “You haven’t disappointed anyone. You have achieved truly remarkable and impressive feats for the Inquisition and being inexperienced in the bedroom certainly doesn’t change my opinion of you. Now, would you prefer to end things for now, or would you let me take care of you?”

“What?” Trevelyan said, still looking uncertain. “We--we don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to.”

“Come now,” Dorian said, taking his hand and helping him stand. “I’ve never left anyone unhappy and I don’t plan to start now. Even if we don’t continue, we can do something else. Read together, perhaps?”

“I don’t--” Trevelyan began before swallowing, gesturing awkwardly towards Dorian’s own arousal. “I could-- for you, I mean, I don’t want to leave you unsatisfied either.”

“Trust me,” Dorian said with a grin. “That would be impossible.”

“I don’t want to stop,” Trevelyan finally admitted, hand coming up to rest on his arm, perhaps craving the contact as much as Dorian.

“Good. Just relax and let me take care of you.” There was so much trust in those eyes it made Dorian feel dizzy all over again. He reached out, revelling in the surprised gasps he won from the Inquisitor as he leaned down and began untying his pants. “First things first, let's get you out of these clothes.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Trevelyan began, voice panicked, his hands flying up to cover his face in his embarrassment once again.

“Oh but I want to, I assure you,” Dorian replied, flashing him his most seductive smile, enjoying the way Trevelyan somehow managed to flush an even brighter red. Even the tips of his ears were crimson now, and it spread down across his chest in a way that Dorian very much wanted to get back to exploring. Still, he waited until he received a hesitant nod from the Inquisitor, not wanting to take things further than he wanted.

First order of business was cleaning him up and reawakening his interest. Well, it seemed that second part wouldn’t be too difficult. _Ah, the stamina of Champions_ , he mused with a pleased smile. He placed kisses down the muscles of his abdomen, biting gently here and there, and by the time he reached his goal it was obvious he had regained the Inquisitor’s interest.

He took Trevelyan into his mouth and felt fingers in his hair, gripping gently. Perhaps Trevelyan had been about to say something, but it turned into a surprised moan at the suddenness of it. Perhaps he should have taken it slower but Dorian had wanted to take him in, to taste him and hear what sounds he could bring from him. Dorian started with a few slow teasing strokes of his tongue before taking his entire length into his throat. The fingers in his hair tightened and it didn’t take long before he’d reduced Trevelyan to a babbling mess.

“Wait, wait, Dorian, wait,” Trevelyan managed as he gasped for air.

Dorian pulled away quickly, checking to make sure he was all right, but Trevelyan’s hands were still on him, holding him close so he wouldn’t pull away and Dorian couldn’t help smiling smugly at Trevelyan as he waited for him to catch his breath. His hair had to be a mess, but he also knew how it made him look, seductive and hungry. He licked his lips for good measure and Trevelyan shivered in response.

“Well?” Dorian prompted. “Did you perhaps want something?”

“I want--” Trevelyan began, his breathing still labored. “I want you.”

Now it was Dorian’s turn to shiver in want, eyes fluttering. “Do you, now?”

Before he could finish, Trevelyan continued. “I want to feel you, I want you to take me.”

“Oh,” Dorian said, a little surprised and he studied Trevelyan’s face as he spoke. “Are you sure? We don’t have to do that right away. We can take this slower, build up to it.”

“Please,” Trevelyan said. “I need you.”

Dorian’s chest swelled even as he shuddered with want at his words, knowing Trevelyan needed him in every way, that he’d still be here in the morning in his arms, that he would still look at him as if he was magic itself, and that was something Dorian had no experience with. It was a overwhelming. Particularly when he was forced to admit that he felt the same. He wanted Trevelyan as well, but he wanted to know he was sure, and that he would enjoy this as much as him.

“Promise to tell me if it’s too much?” Dorian asked, voice tender as he ran his fingers along Trevelyan’s cheek.

“Yes,” Trevelyan said and pulled him into a kiss.

This time it was something more tender, more gentle, as if they sought to reaffirm their affections. After a moment, however, Dorian pulled away reluctantly. They both only had so much stamina and Dorian could already feel the urgency building.

“Now, now,” Dorian said, fingers splayed on Trevelyan’s chest. “Can’t have you distracting me, now can we?”

Trevelyan nodded dazedly and it made Dorian’s heart ache. He would do anything for this man, he realized. He’d already followed him into the Fade and into battles that had seemed impossible to survive. But that wasn’t what tonight was about. Tonight he wanted to forget about bloodshed and pain. Tonight he wanted simply this. More than the pleasure, more than the fun, he wanted to see the Inquisitor pleased and at ease, all troubles forgotten. He wondered when Trevelyan had last felt that way. Likely since before this war began.

“Sit down on the edge of the bed,” he instructed.

He helped Trevelyan out of his pants and smallclothes before removing his own clothing, making sure to do so slowly, putting on a little show, stretching more than was necessary to pull his shirt over his head. It was a relief to be rid of his pants and perhaps he finished up a bit more quickly than he’d began. It’s just that Trevelyan was watching him with such open admiration and desire that Dorian suddenly didn’t want to wait any longer.

Casting aside the last article of clothing, he moved to Trevelyan’s side, pressing him back onto the bed before kissing him, _devouring_ him. He led Trevelyan to the center of the bed, positioning him on this stomach, and he was like puddy in his hands. Using a pillow to prop up his waist, he grinned at the hiss of pleasure he drew from Trevelyan at the contact.

“Are you cold?” he asked, running his hands appreciatively up Trevelyan’s muscled back, pressing close so he could litter kisses across his skin, paying special attention to the scars there.

“‘m fine,” Trevelyan mumbled lazily, hugging another pillow tightly.

Slowly Dorian made his way down, lower and lower, until he reached his ass, massaging him there as well. Trevelyan jumped slightly at the contact and Dorian couldn’t help but smile. He continued until he was certain Trevelyan was relaxed and comfortable.

“I know you’ve never had a partner,” he said, finally breaking the silence. “But have you ever--?”

“Yeah,” Trevelyan said, cutting him off, no doubt embarrassed again. He opened the bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of oil, handing it to him. “I’ve used toys.”

“Mmm, now isn’t that a lovely picture,” Dorian said, earning a chuckle from Trevelyan. “Another time, perhaps. Now just relax. I’ve got you.”

He used his mouth first, tongue swirling at his opening, and he couldn’t help but grin at the surprised moan it drew. Trevelyan seemed startled at his own reaction and quickly stifled any other sounds he made which Dorian certainly could not have. He switched to a finger, coating it generously in oil, enjoying the smooth slow slide of it into his ass before crawling up the length of Trevelyan again, biting gently at his ear as he slowly moved his finger in and out.

“Come now,” he said, voice low and seductive. “There’s no need to hide those beautiful sounds. I want to hear every last one.”

Dorian wasn’t sure if it was from his words or the activities of his finger, but Trevelyan whimpered with need, teeth clenched around the pillow, but slowly he pulled away from it and nodded, seeming to relax again.

“There’s a good man,” Dorian said, making his way lower again.

He used his tongue again, delving into him and running a hand soothingly up his thigh as he worked. Eventually he switched to the finger again, then two, then three. He took his time opening him up, wanting to be as gentle as possible regardless of Trevelyan’s experience or lack thereof. And besides, Dorian wanted this to be the best damn night Trevelyan ever had, completely devoid of any discomfort. And given the sounds coming out of the Inquisitor now, he seemed to be succeeding.

He could tell that Trevelyan was growing impatient, his moans edged with frustration. Dorian’s own need was growing as well and if either of them were going to last he should probably move things along. He ran soothing hands up Trevelyan’s thighs again before massaging his ass gently.

“All right so far, amatus?” he all but purred.

“ _Please,_ ” Trevelyan gasped as if he’d been desperately holding the word back for some time now.

“You’ve been so patient,” Dorian said, fondness in his voice now, affection that he wasn’t sure he’d ever felt comfortable using intentionally with a partner before and that just made him _ache_ with it, wanting to drown in it and drown Trevelyan along with him until neither of them could remember what it had been like to live without it. “Tell me if its too much.”

Trevelyan sat up a little, ass rising eagerly and Dorian couldn’t help but chuckle. He slicked his own member with a generous amount of oil before carefully lining himself up. Slowly, almost painfully slowly, he pushed inside. Trevelyan’s breath hitched at the sudden intrusion, but he managed to relax. When Dorian eventually hilted himself, they were both breathing heavily. He gave them both a moment to adjust, smoothing a palm up Trevelyan’s back.

“Still all right?” Dorian asked as his breath began to steady.

“Yes, please, please move,” Trevelyan gasped, already attempting to move his hips, to feel, so desperate for more.

And so Dorian obliged. He started out slow, pulling out nearly completely before sliding back into his ass with a satisfying slap of skin on skin, hands continuing to roam. He leaned over Trevelyan to get a different angle, allowing him to shower his back in kisses as he moved faster, ever faster. He could feel the heat radiating from Trevelyan and his only thought was to press closer, always, until they couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began.

“Wait, wait,” Trevelyan said suddenly, gasping for breath as if he had been drowning.

Dorian scrambled to get off of him quickly, feeling a spike of fear, terrified he had hurt him or moved too quickly. He crouched beside him, hand hovering over him, wanting to touch, to soothe him and banish any discomfort, but afraid it wouldn’t be welcome.

“Amatus?” he said, concern evident in his voice. “Trevelyan, are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine,” he said with a sheepish smile, looking somewhat dazed as he tried to gather his senses. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, it was a stupid thought. You can continue.”

“Tell me,” Dorian said, finally touching him, running his fingers through his hair and out of his eyes before caressing his cheek. He couldn’t help but smile as Trevelyan’s eyes fluttered closed, leaning into the touch.

“I just--” he said after a moment. “I wanted to see your face.”

Dorian couldn’t help but laugh at that, leaning down for a quick kiss. “That can certainly be arranged. Would you like to try this again?”

“Very much so,” Trevelyan replied, rolling eagerly onto his back.

Kneeling between Trevelyan’s legs, he couldn’t help but reach out, running his palms up his stomach and chest, smiling at how embarrassed Trevelyan looked, as well as the awe as he watched Dorian kneeling over him. It was adorable. Taking one of Trevelyan’s hands, he placed it on his own chest, allowing his hands to roam over Dorian’s body as well. When they were relaxed again and he was sure Trevelyan was comfortable, he spread his legs, lifted his hips, and entered him again.

Trevelyan’s legs immediately wrapped around his waist as he threw his head back, moaning Dorian’s name. Dorian had to admit, this angle was indeed much better. It was easier to watch as Trevelyan fell apart under him, each thrust sending him closer and closer to the edge. Instead of trying to steady or ground himself by grasping at the sheets, he had one hand on Dorian’s arm and the other his shoulder, as if he feared he might fall away from him when all he wanted was to remain joined like this forever.

Dorian reached down and began stroking Trevelyan’s dick in time with their movements, Trevelyan gasping as he forced himself to open his eyes and watch Dorian when he finally came apart, inner walls tensing around Dorian’s dick in an incredibly pleasant way that nearly had him at the edge as well.

As Trevelyan came, spilling out over his chest and Dorian’s hand, Dorian slowed his movements, stilling inside him. Instead, he continued to stroke him to completion before releasing him and allowing him time to catch his breath and recover. He had to be oversensitive and exhausted at this point, Dorian could finish himself off discreetly on his own later, for now he should let Trevelyan rest. But when he moved to slip out of Trevelyan, the legs around his waist tightened, holding him in place. Trevelyan winced at the movement but looked up at Dorian with a grin anyway.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked.

“I thought I’d let you rest but you seem to have me trapped.”

“Exactly where I want you,” Trevelyan said, before apparently remembering himself and blushing hard at his forwardness. There was really no cause to be embarrassed at this point but it was still sweet.

“Is that so?” Dorian said, grinning back down at him. “I’d be happy to return here as often as you’ll have me, but for now I thought I’d let you rest.”

“But you,” Trevelyan said, looking down where they were still joined. “You still haven't come. I don’t want to leave you like this twice in one night.”

“I assure you, I am thoroughly satisfied, you’ve already done more than enough,” Dorian said, putting on his most roguish grin, not wanting Trevelyan to be concerned.

“But I want--” Trevelyan said before looking away, trying to gather his words. “I want you to spend inside, to feel you in me.”

Dorian stared at him in surprise, nearly blushing at the openness, at the affection and desire in his lover’s eyes.

“As amazing as that sounds,” Dorian said, quickly returning to the smile. “We don’t have to fulfill all your dreams in one night.”

“Please,” Trevelyan said. “I want this.”

And how could Dorian refuse him? Dorian had barely been holding still, keeping his composure, so when Trevelyan moved his hips, urging him to continue, Dorian shuttered and began rocking into him, the two of them moving together. As Dorian sped up, trusting into him, Trevelyan gripped him just as tightly as before, gasping as pleasure spiked through over-sensitive nerves. He pulled Dorian down for a hungry kiss. It didn’t take long before Dorian began to lose rhythm and then Trevelayn pulled away enough to gasp out his name.

“I love you,” Trevelyan said and that was all Dorian needed.

His hips stuttered to a stop as he came, breathing heavily, before pulling out and flopping down across Trevelyan’s chest. It took him a moment to regain himself, but then Trevelyan giggled, actually _giggled,_ as he wrapped Dorian up tightly into his arms, rolling them both onto their sides and hugging him close to his chest. They were silent for a time, just breathing, feeling, and Dorian couldn’t stop playing those words over and over in his mind, as if doubtful he had actually heard them. But then he heard them again.

“I love you,” Trevelyan repeated, placing a kiss to his chin and Dorian wasn’t sure if that was intentional or if drowsiness had simply caused him to miss his lips.

“Ah, I thought that’s what you’d said,” Dorian said, babbling a little, hoping he sounded casual as if his heart wasn’t pounding in his chest all over again. And Trevelyan had to be able to feel it, pressed this close. “Couldn’t be sure, I was a touch preoccupied you see.”

But he was stalling and deflecting as he desperately tried to think of what he was supposed to say to something like that. Should he say it back? _Did_ he love Trevelyan? It seemed a silly question, but he had never had something like this and it was terrifying to consider it let alone admit it out loud. What if simply that was enough to shatter this beautiful illusion they’d created around themselves? What if tomorrow one of them died, or Trevelyan really did change his mind? Not that Dorian didn’t trust him, it was simply what was expected, and as his mind spiralled more and more, Trevelyan interrupting his thoughts, bringing him back into the moment.

“I didn’t say it so you’d say it back,” he reassured him, fingers weaving through Dorian’s hair as he smiled so painfully fondly at him. “I just wanted you to know. I love you.”

“I,” Dorian began, his throat suddenly dry as he tried to speak. He needed to. He wanted Trevelyan to know how he felt as well. “I apologize, I’m not very good at this as you know, but… I love you too.”

The grin he won in turn from Trevelyan was worth any fears Dorian had to overcome by speaking those words out loud. Trevelyan kissed him again, deeply, but this time in an unhurried manner. When they eventually parted for air, Trevelyan was still grinning as he tucked himself firmly against Dorian.

“Don’t look so smug,” Dorian told him  which just made Trevelyan’s grin larger. “Who knows how I fell for an oaf like you. Now get up. We should wash before it gets uncomfortable.”

Trevelyan groaned in disappointment as Dorian pulled away and sat up. He ran his fingers through Trevelyan’s hair again, brushing it out of his eyes again and smiled down at him.

“Beautiful,” Dorian said again and there was nothing but open adoration in Trevelyan’s eyes.


End file.
